In recent years, along with the improvement of the quality of life, people have a great interest in health and thus the portions of the population who does exercise or leisure activities are increasing continuously. In particular, the improvement of dietary habits contributes to an increase in the number of obese people. As a result, an interest in exercises is further increasing and thus a lot of sports facilities are constructed where a user can enjoy physical fitness, yoga and the like.
However, in the case where the general public does a health workout, it is not easy for them to carry exercise equipment needed to do the health workout due to its weight. For this reason, the people have to do the health workout only in a specific space, and thus they cannot help but do a health workout to promote health only in a limited manner.
Therefore, recently, there is a trend toward the development of a wide variety of auxiliary exercise machines that makes it easy for users to carry and enables them to do a health workout.
However, the conventional various auxiliary exercise machines have been developed to intensively perform an exercise on a user's specific bodily region, but not a whole-body workout of the user, and thus they are relatively good in terms of convenience and portability but are insignificant in terms of the whole-body exercise effect.
In addition, the conventional various auxiliary exercise machines entails a problem in that because they are limited in the kind of an exercise which a user can do, the user cannot help but do the same exercise repeatedly, which makes he or her to easily get tired of the exercise or makes it not easy for him or her to troubleshoot when a failure occurs.